Demigod Facebook
by Wisegirl2003
Summary: The demigods of camp half-blood and camp Jupiter face their next big struggle after the war, Facebook. Join the demigods you know as well as some new ones as they are exposed to the life of Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I thought that I would make a story like this seeing as lots of people seem to like them. For those of you who read my other story don't worry. I know that I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm sorry but I will continue with my characters reading the books stories. Anyways I will update this story on Fridays and my other story will now only be updated on Tuesdays. **

**I do not own PJO, HoO, or Facebook. PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan while Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg. I do however own Tessa Miller.  
**

* * *

**Tessa Miller** has just joined facebook

(**Connor Stoll**, **Annabeth Chase** and 236 Demigods like this)

**Annabeth Chase**: Welcome to facebook sis.

**Connor Stoll:** Yes I've finally converted you to a facebook lover.

**Tessa Miller:** I don't love facebook; this is only a research for a project I'm working on

**Annabeth Chase:** Sure

**Connor Stoll:** Sure

**Percy Jackson: **Sure

**Travis Stoll:** Sure

**Grover Underwood: **Sure

**Katie Gardner:** Sure

**Nico Di Angelo:** Sure

**Thalia (Just Thalia):** Sure

**Jason Grace:** Sure

**Piper Mclean:** Sure

**Leo Valdez:** Sure

**Hazel Levesque:** Sure

**Frank Zhang:** Sure

**Tessa Miller:** If one more person says sure I will kill them

**Connor Stoll:** I totally believe you.

* * *

**Connor Stoll** and **Tessa Miller** are now in a relationship

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Travis Stoll** and 236 other demigods like this)

**Travis Stoll:** It's on facebook, its official

**Annabeth Chase:** Shut up Travis, and Congratulations Tessa.

**Tessa Miller:** Thanks sis

**Aphrodite:** *Squeal* Yes Tesser is finally together. Up next up is Jasper and Leyna.

**Jason Grace:** Jasper!

**Piper Mclean:** Mother!

**Reyna:** Leyna, it sounds close to Reyna.

**Leo Valdez:** It also sounds like Leo.

**Reyna:** Oh gods no. Please not him.

**Leo Valdez:** Who

**Reyna:** *Facepalm*

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo**,** Annabeth Chase** and **Percy Jackson** are now friends with **Silena Beauregard**, **Zoe Nightshade** and 83 other dead campers/hunters

(**Thalia (Just Thalia)**, **Clarisse La Rue** and 57 other campers/hunters that fought in the titan war like this)

**Reyna:** The dead have facebook?

**Nico Di Angelo:** Yup, dad felt generous and gave those in Elysium Wi-Fi.

**Bianca Di Angelo:** Thanks for convincing him Nicky. It's good to be able to talk to our friends again.

**Nico Di Angelo: **Don't call me NICKY!

**Silena Beauregard:** I know what you mean, I miss all you guys.

**Annabeth Chase:** And we all miss you, ALL of you.

**Luke Castellan:** Even me?

**Nico Di Angelo:** Okay, MOST of you.

**Luke Castellan:** :'(

**Thalia Grace:** Some of us miss you Luke.

**Percy Jackson:** You may want to rephrase that Thals.

**Thalia Grace:** *Gasp* you know what rephrase means? *Faints*

**Percy Jackson:** Ha ha ha, very funny. Just do it.

**Thalia Grace:** Fine. Some of us miss the old Luke; you know not the one that tried to kill us but the one that was our friend.

**Luke Castellan:** Really?

**Nico Di Angelo:** No, we all hate you! :D !

**Luke Castellan:** You suck.

* * *

**Bianca Di Angelo** tagged** Nico Di Angelo** in a video she posted.

(**Percy Jackson**, **Thalia (Just Thalia)** and 753 other demigods/gods like this)

**Nico Di Angelo: Bianca** why?! I thought you said you deleted this.

**Bianca Di Angelo:** Hehehehehe: D

**Thalia Grace:** OH MY GODS!

**Nico Di Angelo:** shut up.

**Percy Jackson:** IT'S UBSSESIVE 10 YEAR OLD NICO AGAIN!

**Nico Di Angelo:** I said shut up.

**Piper Mclean:** Is he sleeping while hugging a doll?

**Thalia (Just Thalia):** It's a mythomagic figurine.

**Nico Di Angelo:** What part of shut up don't you people get?

**Percy Jackson:** Is that the Poseidon figurine?!

**Poseidon:** Hades I always knew your boy had good taste.

**Nico Di Angelo:** I said SHUT UP!

**Travis Stoll:** Wow there Nicky, someone has a temper.

**Connor Stoll:** Yeah Nicky, that's one big temper you've got.

**Thalia (Just Thalia):** Say please Nicky

**Nico Di Angelo**: Please shut up.

**Percy Jackson:** :D No :D

**Hazel Lévesque: **How am I related to you?

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you all liked it. Again like I said up top I will continue these on Fridays while my other story will be moved to Tuesdays only. Please review and tell me what you think of this. **I hope you all have a super, kick buttin', awesome day. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. So you may notice that I've changed the format of the writing. I was told that I wasn't allowed to have it written the way it was so now instead of (Percy Jackson: **Lol, nice one thals**) it becomes (**"Lols, nice one thals." **Types Percy Jackson.) I hope you are all okay with the change. Again sorry for the late update and I hope you still enjoy the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO or facebook. RR owns PJO and HoO while Mark Zuckerberg owns facebook. I do however own Tessa Miller.**

**Percy Jackson** and **Annabeth Chase** are now in a Relationship

(**Thalia (Just Thalia)**, **Nico Di Angelo** and 725 other demigods/gods like this)

"Dislike! Dislike! Hephaestus why haven't you made a Dislike button?" **Types** **Athena**

"Mother!" **Annabeth Chase types.**

"Congratulations you guys." **Tessa Miller** **types.**

"I never even met Annabeth but I so saw that coming." **Types Bianca Di Angelo.**

**Percy Jackson types** "I didn't know that we knew so many people, even including the dead."

"You have all the Romans except for Octavian." **Types Annabeth Chase.**

"Oh yeah."** Percy Jackson types.**

**Octavian types **"Congratulations, _Praetor_…"

"Quick block him."** Percy Jackson types.**

**Octavian **has been blocked by **Percy Jackson**, **Annabeth Chase** and 727 other demigods."

**Reyna types **"Good Riddance, I hate that guy?"

"Who doesn't?"** Frank Zhang types.**

"Octavian himself?"** Hazel Lévesque types.**

"Yep that's about it."** Types Frank Zhang.**

**Jason Grace** and **Piper Mclean** are now in a relationship

(**Thalia (Just Thalia)**, **Aphrodite** and 457 other demigods/gods like this)

**Thalia (Just Thalia) types** "it's about time"

**Leo Valdez types** "I know, Jason was always like 'Do you think Piper likes me?' or 'Should I ask Piper out?' and I was all like if you shut up then I'll answer yes, but he wouldn't shut up. "

**Piper Mclean types** "*Blushes*"

"VALDEZ!" **Jason Grace types.**

"Congrads Piper." **Types Hazel Lévesque.**

**Annabeth Chase types **"Yeah, Congratulations Piper."

**Jason Grace types** "What am I, chopped liver?"

**Thalia (Just Thalia) types **"No, your Piper's future husband. "

"Eeeeek I'll start planning the wedding."** Aphrodite types.**

"Lols, nice one thals." **Types Percy Jackson.**

"There never going to live it down." **Types Leo Valdez.**

"Thalia you're a Genius." **Reyna types.**

"Why thank you Reyna." **Thalia (Just Thalia) types.**

"Can Someone Please Explain to me why I got sent to Piper's cabin and Jason's cabin because apparently they both passed out at the exact same time?" **Will Solace types.**

**Percy Jackson types** "lols."

**Leo Valdez types **"lols."

**Annabeth chase types** "lols."

**Reyna types** "lols."

**Frank Zhang types **"lols."

**Hazel Lévesque types **"lols."

**Nico Di Angelo types** "lols."

**Thalia (Just Thalia) types** "lols."

**Will Solace types** "I don't get it."

**Aphrodite types** "I'm ready for the wedding."

"You know I was joking right."** Thalia (Just Thalia) types.**

**Frank Zhang** and **Hazel Lévesque** are now in a relationship.

(**Percy Jackson**, **Dakota** and 387 other demigods/gods like this)

"It's about time you guys." **Types Percy Jackson.**

**Aphrodite types** "Eeeeek, another couple together."

"That's just one more maiden I have lost to love." **Artemis types.**

"Congrads you guys, I'm happy for you." **Annabeth Chase types.**

**Hades types** "You better not hurt her Zhang. I mean it."

"DAD!" **Hazel Lévesque types.**

"Whatever dad has promised to do to you Zhang. If you hurt her what I'll do will be 5x worse." **Types Nico Di Angelo.**

**Hazel Lévesque types **"NICO!"

**Frank Zhang types** "I'm a little scared right now."

**Bianca Di Angelo types **"NICO! DAD! Stop tormenting Frank and Hazel. Don't worry Frank, if they even think about doing something to you I'll send the scariest ghosts to haunt them. "

**Percy Jackson types** "Send Gabe Ugliano's ghost. It will torture them more than anything else, trust me."

"That pig from the fields of punishment? He'd be perfect." **Types Bianca Di Angelo.**

**Hades types** "I'm sorry Hazel, I apologize Frank."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. Please don't send that Ugliano guy to haunt us." **Nico Di Angelo types.**

"I luv you so much right now Bianca." **Types Hazel Lévesque.**

"It's what sisters do "** Bianca Di Angelo types.**

**So that's it for the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I know some of the characters may be a little ooc but please bear with me. Okay so bye guys, and I hope you all have a super, kick buttin', awesome day.**


End file.
